Tai's Sickness
by NeKo-Chan11
Summary: A funny (Yet dramatic!) lil' fic. Poor ol' Tai gets si-- Well, go read it yourself! Reviews make NeKo-Chan a happy kitty. =^-^= (Note: Rini = Me, Sonya = mai cuzzy KT, and Zaria = Em ((Odder cuz))!)
1. Chapter One

Tai's Sickness  
  
By: NeKo-Chan and her cousin ^-^"" (Her name on FF used to be Meng.. But she wont tell me her new one! V.v')  
Disclaimer: I dun own any Digimon related thingies. Or, uhm, all that other shtuff. o.o'  
R E A D O N ! !  
  
  
  
  
Kari crept into Tai's room hoping that he was awake, but to her dismay he was not. " Tai can I borrow a pen I forgot mine at school again." Tai rolled over and partially sat up.  
" No.. you can't.. borrow my steam.. roller." He said drowsily and lay back down again.  
" Are you feeling okay?" Tai looked up at her.  
" Ness." His head dropped to the side and he was once more asleep.  
" MMMOOOOOOMMMMMM, Tai's sick again!!!!!" Mrs. Kamiya came to the doorway.  
" How do you know?"   
" He said I couldn't borrow his steam roller then he went back to sleep."  
" So, he always goes back to sleep when you wake him up."  
" This time is different." Mrs. Kamiya sighed and walked over to Tai's bed and felt his forehead.  
" He does have a fever, I'll let him stay home, this is the third time this week that he's woken up sick. Maybe I should take him to the doctor's tomorrow. Will you keep an eye on him when you get home from school today, I won't be home till seven."   
" Sure thing mom, I won't let anything happen to him." Kari assured her, then looked down at her watch. " Oh my god, I have ten minutes to run to school, catch ya later mom, bye!" Kari ran out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Kari dropped her bag by the door. " Mom?" Then she remembered that her mom was gone till seven. " Tai!?" She looked over at the couch and noticed a large lump of blankets. Then heard a loud groan. " Tai.. is that you?"  
" Uh huh." She looked over at the table and noticed several empty cough medicine bottles.  
" Look I really need to get to Yolei's, It's an emergency."  
" I-I can drive you." He muttered from under the mountain of blankets, then sneezed quietly.   
" Really do ya think you can handle it?"   
" Sure." He slowly got up and staggered a little then gained his balance. He followed Kari to the door and grabbed the car keys off the key rack.  
  
****  
Kari looked out the window impatiently as Tai tried to focus on the road. The car swerved a little. " Tai, can we go a little faster please? This is really important." Tai completely ignored her and pulled over the car. " Tai what are we doing?" Tai leaned his head against the window.  
" I think I'm gonna get sick." Kari looked out the window on her side.   
" There's some bushes over there." She pointed over to her right. Still in his pajamas, Tai half staggered, half walked over to the bushes and vomited. Kari still sat in the car. When he was done he turned around and looked at the car for a minute.  
" Since when do we have three cars?" Questioned Tai in a confused voice.  
" What are you talking about?" Tai tried to focus his eyes.  
" O-one, Two Three." He swayed on his feet and then collapsed to the ground. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
Instant panic struck Kari. There was no pay phone and she couldn't drive or lift Tai in to the car. She climbed out and ran over to where he lay in the grass. She looked around and spotted Davis coming down the street.   
" Davis!!" She screamed and waved her arms in the air. He ran towards them.  
" Tai's really sick and he collapsed and and." She sniffled. " I don't have a phone."   
" Chill, no prob, I have my mom's cell." She looked up at him.  
" Omigod! I love you! Gimme the phone!!" Half-scared Davis dug in to his pockets and handed her the phone. She dialed 9-1-1. " My brother past out!!! You have to save him!!! I dunno he just past out!!!" Davis grabbed the phone away from her.  
"Um hello? Yeah. We're by Wasobi Park... yeah near the first stop light. Thanx." He heard the person click the phone down. " Okay, they'll be here in, like, 10 minutes."  
"Ten minutes is too long!!! Tai'll die!!!!!" Kari sobbed. Davis put his arm around her.  
"Don't worry Kari." Davis looked around casually, "he'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?" Kari asked wiping away a tear.  
"If I am.... will you like me better???" Kari laughed.   
"Oh Davis ... your sooo cute when your pathetic." At that minute the phone rang and startled them.  
"Hello? This is Davis speaking." He said picking up the cell.  
"Hi Davis... Where are you?" Your mom said you weren't home."  
"Oh I'm at Watashi Park," The he added, "with Kari." He said it especially loud, hoping T.k was listening.  
"WHAT?!?" He heard T.k shout. Yolei put her hand to the phone.  
"T.k shut up!"  
"Why are you at the park at this hour?" She questioned.  
"Well... Tai was driving Kari some where and he past out, and I was walking down the street and saw Kari so I ran over to see what was run and found out Tai was passed out. So we used my moms cell to call and amublance."  
"A likely story," he heard T.k growl.  
"T.k !!! I told you to shut up!!!" Davis heard Yolei scream.  
"Tell T.k to come over here and see... right now I'm holding Kari, because she's crying." Davis heard a door open and slam shut and Yolei yelling Cody to stop T.k. Kari and Davis heard an ambulance siren.  
"If you don't believe me... listen to this," Davis said holding the phone towards the sound.  
"Omigod! I hope Tai is okay." Kari screaming and waving at the ambulance.   
"OVER HERE!!!" Yolei hung up. The ambulance parked infront of Tai's car and loaded him into the ambulance while some people asked Kari some questions.  
"Has he been drinking? How old is he? Was he sick any time lately? Where is your mother? Are you here by yourself?...." They heard T.k running down the street, Davis saw him stop dead, looking at the ambulance.  
****  
  
"How are we supposed to get to the hospital?" questioned T.k after hearing the whole story.  
"Well I DO have my phone, we could call someone." Said Davis proudly.  
" I remember! Matt's home!!! He has the car!" exclaimed T.k. Davis dailed Matt number.  
"Hi Matt, it's Davis," Davis said.  
" Sora's over and my dads on a business trip. THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!!!" Matt yelled.  
"Um hold on." Davis fumbled with the phone and handed it the T.k.  
"Hi Matt?" T.k said holding the phone up to his ear.  
"WHAT IS IT!?!"  
"Um ,we need a ride to the hospital," said T.k, glaring at Davis.  
"Why?," said Matt in a gentler tone.  
"Tai passed out, he's in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. We're by Watashi Park."  
"Oooh, you owe my big time... I'll be right there." Click.  
"He said he'll be right here." Said T.k looking at Kari and Davis. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Five minutes later, Matt pulled up looking very impatient, Sora looked just plain angry. They were both wearing pajamas.  
"Get in." He growled. Davis and T.k hopped in quickly, Davis in the middle and T.k had a window. Kari sobbed and slowly got in.  
"Ha! I get to sit beside Kari." He stuck his tongue out at T.k and he wrapped his arm around her neck.  
"Lay off, Davis." Grumbled Kari. He pouted and crossed his arms. " I let you do it once in the park but that was because I was crying so hard I couldn't see what I was doing."  
They reached the front of the hospital and the car stopped. Kari, Davis, T.k, Sora and Matt got out of the car and ran into the hospital.  
"I can handle this," Matt said walking towards the front desk. "Um hello... I'm looking for a Tai Kamiya he was brought in by ambulance a couple minutes ago." The nurse rifled through a few pages before answering him.  
" I'm sorry, he's in the process of being examined by the doctors. No one is permitted to see him right now."   
" Okay." Matt said, disappointed. He walked over to the others who were sitting down in the waiting room.  
" He's being examined no one can see him right now."   
" It's all my fault." Kari began to cry yet again and leaned her head on Sora's shoulder.  
" I'll call Cody and Yolei, and your parents, and Zaria." Davis said and held out four quarters. " Be back in a minute." He turned down one of the hallways and disappeared from view.   
He dialed Yolei's number hoping that Cody was there as well. It rang twice before someone picked up. He recognized Yolei's voice at once. "Hey, it's Davis. We're at the Memorial hospital on Samba street."  
" Is he gonna be okay?"   
" We don't know."  
" Okay be right there." They both hung up at the same time. Next he dialed Mrs. Kamiya's number.  
" Hello?"   
" Mrs. Kamiya?"  
" Yes, how can I help you?"  
" Hi this is Davis-------"  
" Oh, Kari's friend."  
" Yeah we ran in to some trouble----"  
" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!?!?!"  
" Nothing happened to Kari, we------"  
" Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that." Davis was beginning to believe she would never let him finish a sentence.  
" It's Tai, He was driving Kari to Yolei's and he said he was going to get sick and he pulled over and passed out and Kari saw me coming down the street and we called an ambulance and we're at memorial hospital and-------"  
" SHE KNEW HE WAS SICK!!!!! HOW COULD SHE BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE...!!" Davis hung up the phone and sighed. He then inserted another coin in to the pay phone and dialed the number Kari had given him for her dad.  
" Hello?"  
' This is Davis."  
" Oh hello, That was a great game last weekend."  
" Thanks." Davis said remembering the soccer game. " Anyways, umm...Something happened-------"  
"IF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO KARI SO HELP ME GOD!!!!!!" Davis winced at the volume of his reply.  
" Nothing happened to Kari sir, It's Tai. He passed out and we're at the hospital."  
" Okay I'll be right there." There was a click on the other line and Davis also hung up. One more. He thought as he put in the last quarter.  
" Hello?" He could tell it was Zaria right away.  
" Hey Zaria. It's Davis."  
" Cody's not here right now."  
" I don't want to talk to Cody."  
" My parents aren't here either."  
" I don't want to talk to your parents I want to talk to you."  
' Davis, I already have a boyfriend."  
" I know, Tai's your boyfriend and he's why I called. He passed out and now he's in the hospital."  
" Omigod! What happened? Which hospital? Can I come down?' Davis went on to explain what happened and where they were. Zaria thanked him and he went to go sit down. A few minutes later Mrs. Kamiya came running in to the waiting room with tears streaming down her face.  
" Mom!" Kari said and got up to go see her mom.  
" Kari! I can't believe you!!!!' She slapped Kari extremely hard which sent her backwards and she fell in to Davis. Kari who had just stopped crying started all over again and Sora led Kari to a chair further away. Davis, who didn't want to risk touching Kari, stood up.  
" I'm going to see if anything's happened yet."   
" Me too." T.K. said and they go up and left. They walked over to the front desk. " Um, can anyone see Tai Kamiya yet?" T.K. Asked looking at the mess of papers on the desk.  
" The nurse looked impatient. " Do you know that you are about the fourth person to ask me about him? The answer is no." They were taken aback by the nurses rudeness. She saw their faces. " I'm sorry boys. I'm just really over worked right now. You can go back to the waiting room and I'll send someone the minute I hear something." They nodded their heads and turned to go back to the waiting room. Davis noticed a "slippery floors" sign that had just been put up in the hallway.   
" Hey T.K.! Watch out for the..."  
" Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Thump! " Owwww." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
" Omigod! T.K. Are you okay?!" T.K. groaned.  
' Ow my arm!" He said cradling his arm. Davis looked around and saw a nurse turning into the hallway.  
" I need a little help here!" Davis shouted. The nurse looked in their direction and ran towards them.  
" What happened?" Just then Matt's head came from behind the waiting room door.  
" What's all the yelling for---Omigod what happened T.K.?" He came out of the room and knelt beside T.K. with the nurse.  
" I'm sorry, he's going to have to come with me you'll have to go back to the waiting room.   
" Can I come with him?" Matt asked concerned.   
" Well it all depends on who you are and how you're related to him."  
" I'm his older brother. My name's Matt Ishida." The nurse looked at him for a minute.  
" Well okay if you promise to wait out side the x-ray room and promise not to bother the doctors."  
" Okay." They helped T.K. to his feet and then left. Davis sat in the middle of the hall for a minute then got up and went back into the waiting room. Mr. Ishida, Zaria, Cody and Yolei were there by now and there was doctor there. Mr. Kamiya was holding Mrs. Kamiya who was sobbing and Zaria looked like she was crying too so did Kari. Sora looked up at him when he entered. The doctor was talking to the Kamiya's so she got up to stand beside him.  
" Where's Matt and T.K.?" She whispered.  
" T.K. Fell down in the hall and the nurse took him to X-ray and Matt went with them."  
" What do they think is broken?"  
" His arm." The whole conversation was whispered and soon Yolei and Cody came to stand with them. Davis explained what had happened to them and they decided to go for a walk.  
  
****  
  
Zaria was sitting by Tai's bed. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya had gone home to get the house ready for Tai. He was still a little groggy but they said after a few days in bed at home he should be fine. " You had us so scared." She said holding his hand. Tai grinned.  
" Well I'm gonna be okay now."   
" I know." She said.  
" Matt was telling me that my mom was like going physic."  
' She was. Sora said that she was the first to get there and Kari ran up to see her and she smacked Kari so hard that she fell on top of Davis and then Davis and T.K. left to see if they could find anything else out about you. That's when T.K. fell and fractured his arm." Tai laughed.  
" Great place to break and arm anyways." Zaria laughed.  
" You should get dressed Matt's gonna be here with the car any minute." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room. She ran in to Matt in the hallway.  
" Is Tai ready yet?"  
" No I just left so he could go get dressed."  
' Oh. I'm going to go get a Popsicle then."  
" Yeah me too. I'll go get on for Tai also." They both went to the cafeteria. There was hardly a line up so they didn't have to wait. Matt bought an orange one and Zaria bought two chocolate ones. They went to Tai's room and knocked on the door. " Tai are you ready?"  
" Yeah come in." They pushed open the door and Zaria held up his Popsicle. " You know that's the closest thing I've had to solid food for the last week."  
" That must suck." Matt said. " Ready to go home?"  
" Hell yeah." They got out of the car and went to Tai's house. Everyone was there. Tai sat down in the big lazy-boy chair. " Hey Kari, sorry I couldn't get you to Yolei's." He smiled up at her, awkwardly.   
" That's okay Tai." She smiled back at him, "that's okay."  
  
  
Wee.. Okay, that's it. Wonderful ending, ne? Please review. =^o~=  
~ NeKo. 


End file.
